


The Losers Lend A Hand

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, New Year's Eve, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Losers reunite at Stan and Patty's New Year Eve party and decide to help Mike and Bill get together.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	The Losers Lend A Hand

Richie glanced at Eddie twisting his fingers around in his lap. He would probably be fiddling with his wedding ring but he wasn’t wearing one anymore.

His divorce from Myra came through remarkably quickly. Somehow she seemed to want a quickie divorce once she realized that her husband was a) gay and b) in love with that famous comedian off the TV.

(Richie sometimes wondered whether Eddie minded that he was the sole earner in their household while he wrote new material and avoided the paparazzi).

“Rich? Not to sound all judgmental but you fucking missed the turning to Stan’s house.”

Richie jumped and turned to see Eddie smiling at him. 

“Since when do you care about sounding judgmental Eds?”

“Since when do you jump a mile when I speak to you? You’re not worried about this party are you?”

Richie pretended he was concentrating on the U-turn he was performing and didn’t answer.

“Hey,” Eddie placed a gentle hand on his knee, “It’s only the Losers club there tonight. Stan knew you wanted a break from the whispers and stares. Besides Mike’s home from his tour and you get to watch Bill pretend he’s not in love with him all evening.”

Richie smiled, “I’d hope you’d prove distracting enough so I wouldn’t be watching Bill and Mike be bigger disasters than us.”

Eddie laughed, “You were the one who never fucking said anything. I thought you knew I loved you the entire time and were just being a jackass.”

“The entire time? Even when I was screwing your mother?”

“Even when I was screwing your sister. Don’t pinch me, keep both your hands on the steering wheel!”

***  
They managed to make it to Stan’s without crashing and Richie parked behind a car he was pretty sure was Mike’s.

“Mike’s back!” Eddie sounded ecstatic.

“That’s Bev and Ben’s car,” Richie scanned the street, “But Bill’s not here yet.”

“Bill is never the last to arrive,” Eddie frowned. “He’s coming, right? He is okay?”

Richie shrugged, “I know as much as you, Eds. Let’s get inside and find out.”

Stan flung open the door before they could ring the doorbell and practically knocked Richie sideways by the force of his hug.

“Oooft Stan,” Richie complained but he was grinning, “If I knew you’d be this happy to see me, I’d have visited sooner.”

“Where’s Bill?” Eddie said by way of greeting, “Where’s his car?”

Stan smiled, “Hello to you too, Eddie. May I introduce my wife Patty?”

Patty was a tall, smiling, attractive woman who Eddie, blushing slightly, mumbled a hello to but carried on scanning the room as though Stan had stashed Bill in a cupboard somewhere.

“I apologize for my lover’s rudeness,” Richie said to Patty, “Which is something I never thought I’d be the one saying. I thought it’d be Eddie saying it constantly.”

Patty and Stan laughed and Patty leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek, “Nice to finally meet you, I love your shows.”

“He didn’t write any of his material,” Eddie grumbled, apparently deciding to pay attention to them again.

“No, clearly,” Patty smirked, “he never mentioned his boyfriend was a cutie.”

Eddie stopped scanning the room to glower at her for calling him cute. Stan stifled a laugh and looked away. 

***

Ben and Bev were standing talking to Mike in the small but beautifully maintained garden when Richie, Eddie, Stan and Patty wandered outside. 

Bev was glowing with happiness “it’s called pregnancy, Richie.” and holding a glass of orange juice, Ben looked twice as handsome as he usually did and also kept a protective hand on Bev’s back as they talked. 

“Seriously where’s Bill?” Eddie interrupted the conversation, “He’s never late.”

“Speak of the devil,” Mike said, smiling as the back door opened and a man walked out to join them.

“Bill, why are you late?!” Eddie demanded, “Losers club rules states you’re always the first to arrive.”

“I wasn’t late!” Bill protested, “Mike and I arrived here a week ago.” 

“Oh really?” Bev raised her eyebrows and smirked at him.

“So what brought you and Mike together when he was meant to be traveling on the other side of the country to you?” Richie asked. 

“And as we’re all gathered here for a New Years Eve party,” Eddie piped up, “Why were you both in the area a week ago?” 

Bill and Mike suddenly looked as though they’d rather be down in a dark sewer fighting Pennywise again than answering these sort of questions.

“Um,” Bill said, brilliantly.

“Well,” Mike said but didn’t seem able to continue. 

“It’s almost as though you were here together for a reason,” Ben said, smirking, “Could Patty and Stan have any answers?”

Mike and Bill decided the best way to not answer any personal questions was just to simultaneously ask if anyone wanted another round.

Eddie stepped closer to Richie and slid a hand into his, curling his fingers through his, “Stealing our thunder, they are.”

“Typical selfish bastards,” Richie muttered causing Eddie to laugh.

***

It turned out that Mike had been traveling on his own but Bill had crashed the solo tour sometime during it.

They’d been inseparable ever since.

“So are you dating yet?” Richie asked, softly, looking over to where Bill, Patty and Eddie sat talking in the kitchen. Bill’s stutter got worse when he was cold and Eddie and Patty only too gladly accepted an excuse to follow Bill into the warmth. 

“Why are you lot so interested?” Mike laughed, “You and Bev only just got the men of your dreams. Leave Bill and me alone.”

“You gonna kiss him at midnight?” 

“We just both like traveling around together. It helps Bill with his writing. Trashmouth, we’re just friends, we’re not dating.”

Richie raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t you dare try and make anything happen,” Mike pointed a warning finger at him, “Bill and I are happy with things the way they are.”

“But it’ll be too sad if you and Bill are the only ones not kissing anyone at midnight and he is separated from his wife...”

“Richie Tozier, I mean it. No meddling.”

“I won’t meddle,” Richie said indignantly.

Mike said nothing, just looked at him.

“Look, if Bill decides on his own accord that he wants to do nothing more than to make out with you at midnight,” Richie smiled, “I certainly won’t be the one placing that thought in his head.” 

***  
He was telling the truth. Despite talking to Bill several times, Richie didn’t actually mention to him that perhaps kissing Mike is something Bill should pursue but Stan and Patty quite deliberately talked loudly about Mike wanting that to happen. 

The fact Mike hadn’t actually said that and Bill was just conveniently passing Stan and Patty where they stood in the living room was all a massive coincidence.

The fact Mike passed Ben and Bev discussing how much Bill wanted Mike to kiss him in the kitchen a couple of minutes later was also just one of those strange little moments that seemed to happen with the Losers.

***  
Ten minutes to midnight and the Losers had all gathered around in the garden again. Eddie was wrapped up more warmly in a jumper or two of his own plus a warm jacket and a matching pair of hat and gloves Patty had given him. 

“We’re so glad you’re here,” Stan said, softly but genuinely, “It’s amazing how all seven of us...”

Patty made an indignant noise.

“All seven of the originals plus an honorable eighth Loser,” Stan hastily added, “Are alive and well and together again with no clowns or curses preventing us from being happy. My resolution is to make more of an effort to stay in contact with you guys next year.”

“My resolution is to kick his ass into doing that,” Patty smiled, “God help me, I actually like you Losers.”

An immediate chorus of awwwws from Stan, Richie, Bill, Eddie, Ben and Mike. Bev and Patty exchanged long suffering looks. 

“My resolution is to write better material,” Richie said, thoughtfully once the laughter had subsided, “And to be braver.”

Eddie looked affectionately at him and stepped closer so they could lace their fingers together, “My resolution is to be happy and to finally embrace who I am.”

Ben looked pensive and looked down at Bev who was wrapped in his arms, “My resolution is to never let this woman spend a minute without knowing how valuable and precious she is.”

Another chorus of awwwws, Patty joining in this time. 

Bev looked misty eyed as she rested her head on Ben’s shoulder, “My resolution is to be the best partner and mother I can be.”

“My resolution is to let go of the past once and for all,” Bill spoke up, very quietly, “to allow myself to move on and forward with my friends, with the people I love by my side.” 

“And you, Mike?” Richie smirked knowingly, “What do you want to resolve once and for all that for 27 years has been left unresolved through no fault of your own?”

Mike opened his mouth to either answer the question or just tell him to shut his mouth.

“Ten!” A scream from one of Stan’s neighbors filled the night air interrupted him. 

“Nine!” Another voice joined the first

“Eight!” Bev joined the countdown enthusiastically. 

“Seven!” Patty couldn’t help but call out.

“Six!” Ben this time.

“Five!” Stan.

“Four!” Eddie smiling and looking adorable even if Richie would only ever tell him that to wind him up.

“Three!” Bill grinning and looking alive with excitement and joy. 

“Two,” Richie said, meeting Eddie’s eyes with a thrill of joy and wonder.

“One!” Mike.

A shower of fireworks above helping to illuminate the scene. Eddie leaned up to kiss Richie, a soft, affectionate meeting of lips that probably would have lasted a bit longer had he not seen something over his shoulder to make him break off the kiss and nudge Richie.

Richie turned. Mike and Bill were wrapped up in each other’s arms. Still kissing even though their friends had all stopped, still clinging onto each other as though they’d actually faced life or death at this peaceful New Year’s Eve party and didn’t know if they’d ever see each other again.

“Mike!” Stan called, interrupting the moment because well it was technically still his party and he could, “What was your resolution in the end?”

“If it was just to get rid of all the unresolved sexual tension between you and Bill,” Richie piped up, “Congratulations, I think you broke the record for the fastest accomplishment of a New Year’s resolution.”

“Shut up, Richie,” Mike said but his hands were still cradling Bill’s face and he seemed unwilling to let go even now.

“So what was it?” Bev asked, softly, her smile lighting up her face.

“My resolution was to keep traveling, keep evolving,” Mike said, trying to sound serious but then his face cracked into a grin, “Also to kiss Bill at midnight because I was going to do that even without all your “hints”.”

Stan, Patty, Ben, Bev, Richie and Eddie all immediately broke out into a chorus of “what do you means?” and “but we didn’t even know you were theres” and “we said and did nothing to nudge you two into this so I don’t know why you’re blaming us.”

Bill and Mike just exchanged long suffering looks and shook their heads.


End file.
